Final Battle!: Who Says You're Not Perfect!
by lastsecretstar
Summary: Mostly ramble of a story meant to be made, but never was. Takari fluff. Small crossover of 03-06 seasons.


I've always had this story that T.K. and Kari time travel, age as a result of time warp, visit seasons 3-6, each time having a cool outfit and finding a new way to digivolve (biomerge, etc). With the new season (TRI), I really really believe now that there might be a new digivolution to Tai/Matt Agu/Gabu combo. Anyways, here's a snip of the fan fiction I wrote a long time ago, just fluff for my own fantasy of takari. Not finished in anyway, may not make much sense (even I have no idea what's going on, but it sounds cool). I think I was watching a lot of fusion at the time, so I think that's where the zones come from.

xxxxxx

Final Battle!: Who Says You're Not Perfect?!

"You have one more dimension to travel to. Once the darkness has been sealed off there, I will return you to your own time and you will revert back to your original ages. Bearers of hope and light, I wish you farewell. I am sorry for the mess I caused." Clockmon's saddened self turned away and headed back to his post. His attempt to find the ultimate weapon was for naught. He brought along the two children who were exactly the bearers of the crests of hope and light. He jeopardized the universe by trying to help Beelzemon. Worst of all, he let loose terrible evil. When Beelzemon was defeated, the virus contained within him hacked the Purezone. With no host, the virus will be eliminated for good if found by any of the Royal Knights. Beelzemon will never return.

"Hikari, let's go!"

"Right!"

Takeru and Hikari, along with MagnaAngemon and Angewomon, ran off into their final destination.

When they got to the final zone, everything was in tones of grey. There was no pure white or pure dark and it felt eerily similar to the dark ocean. "Where do you think the final boss is Hik-" Takeru asked as he turned to Hikari, halting as his gaze fell upon her. Again, they had grown in age because of the time warp. Hikari was beautiful, not that she wasn't before, but now she had a glow about her. She was beautiful, but… "Hikari, what's wrong?"

"I know where the final enemy is. I know _who_ the final enemy is. It's … me."

And suddenly the things around them started to turn dark, no longer shading the world in a hazy, grey contrast. Hikari started to transform, her beauty being replaced with dark rings of code.

"It's Beelzemon's virus! It's taking over Hikari's body!" Angewomon shrieked out.

"We have to biomerge Takeru!" MagnaAngemon shouted, as he reverted back to Patamon.

"No! We can't! I won't!" His hands started to shake. The last time that Takeru and Patamon biomerged, both hosts had dealt heavy damage, but Patamon took much more to protect Takeru. "Hikari! Hikari!" What was he to do? He knew that he wouldn't be able to risk biomerging, so how was he to fight? He looked at Angewomon. She was fighting. Hikari was the most important person to her, and yet she was fighting her partner. Takeru turned to Patamon. "Patamon, do you remember that day?"

"Angemon!" I screamed. "Angemon!" And you started to turn into millions of feathers before my eyes. Devimon was also disappearing, but if I had known you were going to disappear, I would have never let you go. He was laughing, Devimon was laughing as he was dragging you with him! I was so angry and yet I could do nothing. Patamon, you were taking it in, like you knew you would come back, but there was no guarantee. A feather landed in my hand and turned into a digiegg… your digiegg. "Patamon, I'll never let you go…" When the egg finally hatched, you were a Poyomon. "I told you that I will always be by your side. Always. So please, don't cry when I'm around, because I'll be here Takeru." And then I started to cry again…

"I remember Takeru. Bearer of hope, please, believe in me and help me save the one you love most." Patamon flew to Takeru and glomped him. "Oh, and stop crying already!"

"Okay, don't leave me behind." he said, as he wiped his eyes. "Hikari, we're coming! Biomerge digivolution!"

Hikari felt herself being sucked into the darkness. Her true feelings, which had been hidden this whole journey, were being released. With the strange passage of time, seeing Takeru grow up was overbearing. He had become even more handsome, kinder, wiser, and his heart grew stronger. All the while, Hikari only saw herself become the opposite of what she aspired to be. She felt herself become vain, selfish, and she hated herself. Having the crest of light meant she had to stay pure in body and mind, but she strayed from her destined path. If she had some sort of cute, lighthearted spunk to her personality, perhaps Takeru would fall in love with her. But he would never love her as she was. The light always made her feel too innocent and simple, so she tried to add some pizazz to her personality. Perhaps searching for her new characteristics in the darkness of the roots of evil wasn't cute at all. "Help…" she plead. "Angewomon… you have to rid the darkness before it takes me! Help me! Takeru! MagnaAngemon! Hel-!" _I'm sorry,_ she thought as the world around her started spinning, knowing that she is only dragging those closest to her down to the pits of hell.

Now biomerged, Seraphimon fought the lashes of virus code. It was too much for just him and Angewomon, who was deprived of her partner. This zone was empty, with no other living digimon or human in sight. Something has to be realized; a true feeling must come out and release a new power to defeat Beelzemon's virus. So far, everything that Takeru and Hikari have gained a new power from was from each other. What have they not known or said to each other that could potentially change the world? "Oh…" Takeru started to mutter as his face turned bright red. One thing that he has not told Hikari was that he loved her. Seeing her through the journey has only strengthened his love for her. Before the journey began, he only was curious about the possibility of being her boyfriend. Now, he couldn't imagine a world without her. He knew, without a doubt, that he wanted to protect her forever.

"Pay attention!" Seraphimon shouted. "Takeru, do you know how to unlock the new power?"

"I have a hunch." he replied, feeling utterly exposed. "But how will I know if it'll work?"

"Seriously?! You doubting yourself when it matters the most? Do it! If it doesn't work, then we'll have to think of another way to find the power. Hurry, what do you need me to do?"

Takeru breathed heavily. He couldn't believe that he had to tell Hikari his feelings in a non-private scenario. However, he would not let the virus take her away. "Hikari… can you hear me?" Her body convulsed, her eyes starting to fill with darkness. "Hikari, you mean the world to me." Hikari, still being consumed, listened to every word pouring from his soft lips. "Hikari… I, uh, I.." She started to cry, his words can't be true. She knew what he was going to say, and she clenched the cold earth below her. What if he fell in love with someone that wasn't herself, like one of the personas she made up to make herself look better than she was? Even though she tried so hard to change, in the end, she only wanted him to love her for her.

"I love you." He said, tears also running down his eyes. A flash of light shined through the skies and hit Seraphimon, crushing his armor and revealing Takeru's body. He was clothed with a soft, white robe and embodied Seraphimon's 10 wings. He looked like he was bursting with light; all of the heavens contained in the body of hope. Hikari, on the floor looking up, could not look at him any longer. Tainted in darkness, consumed by a virus, and deprived of her own light, she knew she could not be with him anymore. "It's strange," she said, "Now that we are opposites, what I thought would make you truly happy, I can't be with you." She smiled, and he swooshed down to her and cupped his hands around her face, warmth spreading everywhere his fingers touched. Light leaked in between them, and eventually encompassed Hikari.

"Hikari, you can turn away from the light time over again, but it will always remain a part of you. And like now, when you succeed at driving it away, you will never drive _me_ away, and I will bring the rest of your light back." Takeru paused. The virus contained within Hikari receded and recoded and Beelzemon's digiegg appeared. It was almost too cute for an evil digiegg, but sending it back to the Darkzone was needed to return balance. It seemed strange that two people of light would bring forth an egg of darkness, but only the light bearers could handle placing the egg where it belonged, like parents raising a child in a safe environment. Beelzemon would roam the world again when he hatched, bringing terror and violence wherever he goes, but that's the way this world is. You cannot change who you are at the core.

"Don't worry you guys," Patamon said as he regained his form from biomerging with Takeru, "We'll make sure to call if anything happens again! I mean, it would be nice to call you over for a picnic, but, uh, what was I saying?"

"Quit fooling around! Come on, we'll meet again on better terms. Now let's scat and leave the lovebirds alone" Gatomon then dragged Patamon and the digiegg through the portal back to the Digital World. Gatomon glanced back, tears streaming down her face. Not even a minute ago, she stared at Patamon rambling on his nonsense when she caught a full view of the couple encompassed in each other's arms. Yes… they will be alright.

Embraced hands never meant to separate again, turned to their own portal, as promised by Clockmon, "Let's go home."


End file.
